The internet has become a popular way for many people to amass information and to trade. Much of the information on the internet is accessible to anybody at any time of day, and ordering products and services through the internet can be performed at any time of day. Most such people do, however, still read paper publications and may want to follow up something which they have seen on paper, for example obtain more information about a product advertised in a magazine, or send copies of an article in a business journal to their colleagues. This can be done using the internet, but there are two problems. First, the person needs to remember to do it at a time when they have the facility to do it. Second, they need to find the relevant information on the internet. The present invention is concerned with tackling these problems.